Liquid crystal displays are commonly used as displays for compact electronic apparatuses. This is because liquid crystal displays not only provide good quality images using little power, but are also conveniently thin.
Referring to FIG. 4, a typical liquid crystal display 4 includes a liquid crystal panel 40, an optical film assembly 41, a light guide plate (LGP) 42, a printed circuit board (PCB) 43, a light emitting diode (LED) 44, a first flexible printed circuit board (FPC) 45 and a second FPC 46. The liquid crystal panel 40, the optical film assembly 41, the light guide plate 42 and the PCB 43 are arranged from top to bottom in that order. The first FPC 45 bends away from the liquid crystal panel 40 and is electrically connected to the PCB 43. The second FPC 46 is located adjacent to the light guide plate 42 and is electrically connected to the PCB 43. The LED 44 is fixed at the second FPC 46.
The LED 44 is generally fixed at the second FPC 46, by a soldering method using tin or lead. Tin and lead are materials potentially harmful to human health and may contribute to environmental pollution. The liquid crystal display 4 may be restricted or even prohibited from sale in countries with strict environmental protection laws.
What is needed, therefore, is a liquid crystal display that can overcome the above-described deficiencies.